Corsair
The Empire of Corsair, Corsari Empire or simply Corsair is a Unified Planet-State. It is broken up into 3 provinces (Kessad, Bergland, Rheinland) with a majority of the surface covered by liquid water. The planet is abundant in mineral wealth including Iron, Uranium and other precious metals. On a geological scale, the planet of Corsair is approximately 6 times the size of the Planet Earth with a surface area of over 18.4 billion kilometers. The population is slightly higher than 16 billion inhabitants. The Planet of Corsair is the 3rd planet in the Aegian Star System with an atmosphere that is identical to Earth's. The gravity on Corsair is approximately 1.032G, making it slightly heavier than on Earth. The weather patterns on Corsair are typical of what you would find on a planet with multiple different temperaments including arid deserts, permanently frozen poles, tropical equatorial areas and weather belts. Corsair has several locations with permanent weather, including Wetlands and snow regions. The Axial Tilt of Corsair is approximately 25.4°. A Corsain year is measured out at 364.9 Galactic Standard Days. Due to it being only .1 day shorter than a typical Earth year, every 10 years an extra day is added to the Corsain Calendar to compensate. A Corsain day lasts approximately 23 hours, 59 minutes and six seconds. Corsair is one of the original signees of the Dragon Alliance Charter Corsari People The Corsari people arrived in the Aegian system in the year 901 as part of an expansion fleet from the Orion arm of the Spiral Eye galaxy. They settled upon the planet and within 50 years it had become a thriving civilization in its own right. The Corsari people are heavily influenced by German society and as such carry their language even to this day. The Corsari flag is a combination of both the flag of the Bundesrepublik Deutschland with flag colors reversed, going horizontal on the left half while the right half is the flag of the Deutsches Kaiserreich with the black and white stripe swtiched, the colors run vertical. The Corsari people are an extremely industrious people with an admirable work ethic. For centuries it has been engrained into their society to work as hard as you can and be as prosperous as you can. This leads Corsari citizens to gravitate toward jobs that require a lot of physical exertion which tend to be the labor industry or to the military. This work ethic and tendency to be physically fit make Corsari citizens the most numerous types of individuals on work crews both on planet and off-planet. Corsari industry focuses primarily on Military technology and expenditure due to their tumultous history of constant conflict, striking a balance between efficiency and technological advancement for a better part of their history. They are not as technologically advanced as Dragonia due to their desire to keep to themselves until about 2600 GSY where they began to send out expeditionary fleets to incorporate foreign technology into their military and possibly their society. Corsari citizens are welcoming of outsiders into their society and are just as likely to emigrate into other societies. They are a primary source of spouses for neighboring Dragonians which consequently led to the Dragonian Civil War and the subsequent AcDragonian exile. Corsari Technology Corsari technology is standard to what you would find in a space-faring civilization. They have a full space navy that conducts regular patrols through the system looking for threats to their homeworld and as a defensive force from outside. They are one of the primary exporters of heavy machinery to the Aegian system including tanks, aircraft and in some instances space vessels and capital ships. Corsari engineers and technicians rely on what has worked for centuries with their military vehicles tweaking them as technology allows which results in sturdy, powerful and very dependable on the battlefield and civilian sector alike. Because of this, Corsari industry relies heavily on metals which they mine from Corsair and the nearby asteroid belt. Corsair began a push to move toward futuristic technology at the turn of the 2500th year of the Galactic Standard Calendar. In 2552, Keyodore Mobius developed a doomsday device that is known as the Supernova Core, possessing enough power to shatter smaller planets completely. This weapon more or less guaranteed Corsari survival as an attack of existential proportions would trigger the use of such a weapon against the aggressor which would obliterate them. In early 2600 GSY, Corsair made breakthroughs in energy research with the use of Xenotech they picked up during their science expeditions which culminated in the creation of the Ion Cannon, a space-based satellite weapon system that charges and unleashes a devastating beam of concentrated energy towards a target either on the surface of a planet or into space. This was the first time a large-scale energy weapon was developed and successfully employed. Corsair had made the jump into future weapons at this point and became a leader in energy weapon research.Category:Planet Category:Civilization Category:Core World Category:Faction